Recall
by Ryssasaurus Rex
Summary: It's different this time. That's the thought that has been with Link for as long as he could remember, but he's never known what it meant until one fateful trip to Castle Town for the coronation of Princess Zelda throws his life into disarray. His destiny is calling him as friends old and new help him along his way. (eventual Groose/Link/Zelda) [warnings and notes within]


**A/N:** So I've been wanting to write LoZ fic for ages and I decided to use a headcanon of mine as a basis for one. I'll leave more info in later chapters, because we're only just getting started here, but if you have any questions as to what's going on feel free to drop me a message, I'll answer it as best I can without being too spoilery.

**Possible Warnings:** canon-typical gore and violence, reincarnation Loz Myth Freeform (if anything needs to be added feel free to tell me via comment)

* * *

Teeth, sharp and numerous, spiraling down into the dark. A piercing howl from a deep dark place long forgotten by the world and forsaken by the Goddesses. Fire and screaming winds and the heavy pounding of horse hooves on lifeless earth. Calls for help and a crying child. Cold ringing laughter. The hollow sound of a musical instrument. The howl of a wolf and the bellow of a whistle. A great sea turned black and the air vanishing.

A single voice in the distance, so very familiar, saying "It's different this time."

There was a scream that sounded suspiciously like his own as Link tumbled from his bed, limbs tangled in his sheets for the third time that week. It wasn't the first time he'd had that dream, he'd been having it and ones similar to it for years. It was the first time he'd had it so many times so close together, though. The spiraling teeth were a recent addition, too.

Rubbing his head where it'd knocked against the floor Link untangled himself from his sheets and tossed them back on the bed in a heap. He never could get back to sleep after one of those dreams; he didn't even bother trying anymore. He wished they'd stop. On top of the inability to fall back asleep after one (no matter what time of the night he woke up) they also came with two things: an impeding sense of danger and that voice.

It's different this time.

That thought had been with Link his whole life, as long as he could remember. It felt like it was a part of him, like that phrase was a piece of his very being. He didn't know what it meant, though. He had no idea what was different this time. He had tried asking some of the adults when he was a child, but they didn't understand what he meant any better than he did. It didn't take long for Link to just accept the small whisper in the back of his mind and not talk about it anymore. Whatever was different sure felt normal to him.

The voice in his dreams had been around as long as the thought. The sound of it was more familiar to him than anything. Even now, as he dressed for the day, it echoed around in his head.

"Different, different, different," Link muttered pulling his shirt over his head. At least it seemed to be some time after dawn which was lucky, it meant he'd probably gotten a decent amount of sleep. "What's so different about today? Nothing, same as any other day."

As he buckled up his belt there came the sound of a tiny fist pounding on his door followed by a less tiny voice. "Link! Link are you awake!? We're gonna miss the coronation!"

Was that today? Link walked over and opened his door, resulting in a pair of children, Mido and Fado, falling to the floor at his feet. Raising an eyebrow Link helped the two kids to their feet. He'd completely forgotten about the coronation ceremony. He'd agreed to come along to lend an extra hand in keeping the gaggle of kids Rusl was taking to Castle Town safe. Between wild animals and the recent talk of bandits Link wouldn't feel at ease sending them off on their own. Rusl was good with a sword but one man could only do so much.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Mido insisted, pulling at Link's arm. "Uncle Rusl already has the cart all packed up!"

Pulling his arm free Link shooed the pair of children out. "Go on, they're not going to leave without us. I'll be right there."

They called for him to hurry up as they dashed out of his small house. Smiling he finished getting dressed, this time prepared for a trip. As he secured his sword and the wooden shield he'd been carving for the last few weeks he was hit with a pang of homesickness. He didn't pay it much mind, writing it off as another weird side effect of his dream. After checking to make sure all of his windows were closed and locked to keep mischievous woodland critters out he closed his door behind him and headed towards the front gates of town where everyone was waiting.

Mido and Fado were clambering into the cart excitedly as Malon, the rancher's daughter, worked to settle them down. Malon was just a year younger than Link and helped around the village as much as he did. Between the pair of them there was always someone to help wrangle the kids in and help tend to the odds and ends around the small town. The villagers liked to whisper and nudge each other about the pair of them one day settling down together, which Link and Malon both thought was ridiculous. Malon had her eyes set on a merchant boy that came from Castle Town once a week to exchange goods.

Seated next to Malon, looking for all the world like a small, excited dog, was Colin. He was Rusl's son, though by looking at the two one would never think to guess. Where Rusl was sturdy and dark haired Colin was puny and fair. Also unlike his father, Colin was soft-spoken and reserved. Rusl always said Colin took after his mother, but that he was sure Colin would fill out once he got older. Link supposed that was true, he'd been a lanky child hardly able to lift a sword when he was Colin's age.

"Sleep late again, Link?" Rusl laughed as he came around the cart leading Epona towards Link. "I got her all saddled up for you. Be careful though, she's been a bit jumpy today."  
Link looked over his horse in concern. Epona was usually a calm and well-behaved horse. If something was spooking her it was worth noting. Rubbing her neck Link hummed the song Malon and himself and made up for her. It almost never failed to calm her down. "What is it girl? It's just a trip into town."

Epona whinnied and tossed her head but otherwise remained still. Rusl came up beside Link and gave the horse a pat. "It's probably all the commotion that's getting to her. She'll be fine."

Link nodded and mounted her as Rusl went to climb onto his own horse that would be pulling the cart full of children. He didn't think Rusl was right, but there was no point in talking about it any longer. It was over an hour ride to Castle Town and they were already falling behind. If they wanted to actually see the coronation they'd have to hustle and hope no bandits took interest in them.

As they made their way through the forest toward Hyrule Field Link couldn't help but notice how quiet everything was. Bird calls and the chattering of tree dwelling critters all sounded far away. Even the Dekubaba didn't rear their ugly heads until someone came close enough to nearly step on them. Thankfully, Rusl seemed to notice as well and was on his guard.

Once they cleared the woods, however, the world seemed to burst into life. People were pouring into Hyrule Field, all ready to go and see the princess receive the crown. The unsettling quiet of the forest went forgotten as the excitement of the day filled everyone. The kids began calling out to passing travelers, both on horseback and foot, waving and smiling as if they were the ones receiving the crown today. It was nice to see them enjoying themselves, Link thought. They didn't get outside of their small village very often, being out like this must have felt like they were traveling the world.

Leaning down Link patted Epona's side. "There, see, nothing bad is happening." In response she tossed her head back knocking hers into Link's. "Ow! Now that was uncalled for," he grouched. "See if you get any carrots when we get home." Epona's only response was a huff and to trot several paces ahead of the cart.

Seeing all the people throughout Hyrule Field Link began to relax, sure that bandits wouldn't be fool enough to come barreling into a group of travelers just for the sake of one cart of loot they weren't even sure to get away with. Looking up into the clear sky Link thought that the Goddesses must have liked the princess to bless her with such a beautiful day to be coroneted on. Link remembered the stories some of the adults told about the last coronation and how there'd been thick fog and an awful chill. Princess Zelda was a lucky girl.

Epona was his first hint that something was wrong. She'd stopped walking and was pawing at the ground. It was when Rusl called him back towards the cart that Link noticed what the trouble was. To the west a horde of Bulblins were headed right for the travelers.

For a moment Link gaped in surprise. The Bulblins hadn't come down from the mountains for years, the last time Link had heard of them causing grief in the field he was a small child. Something awful must have happened to drive them down.

Link was suddenly grateful that Rusl had thought to attach a bow and a quiver of arrows to Epona's saddle. Link refused to stray too far from Rusl and the others, but at least this way he could help others that weren't so fortunate as to have a swordsperson handy. Everyone was rushing full speed towards Castle Town where armored guards would be able to protect them with relative ease. Taking careful aim Link let loose an arrow and knocked off a Bulblin that had been clinging to the side of a woman's wheelbarrow. As the Bulblin fell, tripping up two of its fellows, Link notched another arrow and shot at another that was grabbing at an elderly man's walking staff. He shot a few more arrows, watching as occasionally a fallen Bulblin would trip up those swarming behind it.

Unfortunately, they weren't as dumb as they looked. Packs of them had started heading directly towards Link, and by extension Rusl and the kids. Link hated to separate from them but Castle Town was drawing ever closer and they'd have a better chance if Link drew the attention away. Setting his bow aside Link drew his sword. He was a better swordsman on foot, but Epona gave him an advantage in speed as well as the fact that she wasn't scared to trample over the pint-sized little monsters.

"Get into Castle Town!" Link called over to Rusl as he turned to head away from them. "I'll find you once everyone's safe!"

Malon leaned over the side, her face white with fear. "Link no! It's too dangerous!"

"They need my help!" he called back already moving away from them. He'd seen a handful of people pull out swords to defend themselves and others and Link didn't feel right fleeing into the town while there were still people that he could help. Rusl and the sheer number of people fleeing from the horde were enough to reassure Link his friends would be safe.

"Be careful boy!" Rusl called as he continued racing toward town. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw him draw his own sword, ready to protect the others.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself Link tightened his grip on his sword and spurred Epona onwards. Link was a far cry from a warrior or soldier but he knew his way around his blade and horse. They raced along the front of the horde, Epona's heavy hooves more than intimidating enough up close to cause a few to slow down to try and avoid getting crushed. He used Epona's girth to keep the majority of Bulblins at bay while slicing at any who managed to slip by or who were daring enough to attempt to dislodge Link from the saddle.

There were at least six or seven others, swords, axes, and shields flashing within the fray attempting to keep the Bulblins back from the largely defenseless crowd, but none of them were trained fighters and though they did slow the monsters' progress they couldn't halt it completely.

Just as Link was beginning to fear that they had failed to keep the horde back there came a cry from the town as a group of guards came riding towards them, armor shining in the sun. Relief flooded through Link and he turned back to the monsters with renewed vigor. After the guards joined them it was quick work before the few Bulblins that were left fled, returning to the outskirts of the mountains.

Several of the people who had stayed back to fight jeered at the retreating monsters, waving their weapons and mocking them. The group closest to Link consisted of a redheaded man, short and potbellied, holding a blade too small to be called a sword, a woman with dark hair and skin and eyes of gold reattaching a bow and empty quiver to her horse's saddle, and a man, tall and thick with muscle, most of his face hidden in a mass of beard and lightly colored, unruly hair with an axe still in his hand.

"Oi!" boomed the large man, his voice as deep as Link thought it'd be. "There's the lad who knocked the wretch from my father! Come here, lad! Let me get a look at you."

Link and Epona trotted up to the group, Link dismounting her to give her a rest. Epona had never done something so strenuous and Link already saw where she'd gotten a few cuts, though they thankfully seemed to be superficial if he kept them clean.

The potbellied man looked Link up and down. Now that Link was closer he could tell the man was older, his face weathered and wrinkled from age. "Bit short, isn't he, Berach?"

The woman laughed as she dismounted from her horse. "Hush, Aodh, you've got no room to talk." She moved over to Link and extended her hand. "I'm Tuva," she said as Link shook her hand. "The short one is Aodh, you don't need to pay him much mind, and the large one is Berach. We're from Kakariko Village near the mountain."

Link smiled and inclined his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Link, from Ordon in the forest."

Berach clapped a large hand on Link's shoulder, nearly knocking him to his knees with the force, the man stood nearly as tall as Epona. "Link, my lad, I owe you a great debt for aiding my father when I was unable to. I'd have been there if I hadn't been so foolish to go make small talk with a pretty woman across the way," he said, regret obvious in his voice. "You ever have need of anything, you just call on me."

Link smiled up at the man and meant to reassure him that he didn't need to worry about debts, he'd only been doing what was right, when a pair of guards approached them. "Does anyone require medical attention?"

Link took stock of himself. There was a small gash on his arm and he could feel bruises all over his body that were sure to look as bad as they felt in the morning and his sword arm was sore from use it wasn't quite used to, but he was otherwise unharmed. "My horse could use some fresh water and salve," he said, gingerly patting Epona's sides, mindful of her injuries, "but I'm well enough."

Tuva and Berach were also fine, and Tuva's horse looked to be covered in more blood of the monsters than its own. Aodh, however, requested a ride into Castle town and a look over for a nasty slice on his leg. Link thought it didn't look life threatening, but it could certainly turn out to be if not treated. They followed the pair of guards over to the rest. There were fifteen guards in total along with ten travelers holding whatever weapons they'd been fortunate enough to bring.

Most seemed unharmed, with only light scrapes and sore muscles. There were two other people being carried back to Castle Town along with Aodh; a young man, probably about Link's age was already bandaged up around his torso, and an elderly looking man who was still clutching a club with a pair of spikes jutting from it, his arm being set in a makeshift cast until proper medics could see to him. All in all, Link thought, it could have been much worse.

The troop led them the rest of the way into town, telling them that the princess had insisted on opening the ceremony with congratulations for their brave deeds. As they made their way through the crowded streets people cheered for them, calling out thanks and well wishes, calling them heroes. Link could feel his face and ears warming up at the attention and ducked his head as he made sure to keep in the center of the small group of fighters and as out of sight as he could. He caught Tuva smiling at him and it only served to deepen his blush.

Soon the buildings gave way to a grand open space. There were banners and streamers everywhere, people packed together cheering and excited as the guards delivered the fighters to the foot of the stairs that lead to the walkway before Hyrule Castle. Link had never been so close to the castle before and couldn't stop himself from gaping up at it. The pristine, white stones gleamed in the sunlight and the flags waved merrily in the gentle winds that blew above them. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

As the gates opened in front of them Link spotted the princess, flanked on each side by three armored and spear-wielding guards. She wore a gown that swept the floor, and golden jewelry and a tiara that together were probably worth more than all of Ordon Village. Her hair seemed to glow golden in the sun and as she drew closer he could see a warm smile set on her face as she looked at the group of travelers before her.

It's different this time.

Link frowned. This was no time for him to be hearing that cursed voice. He was standing before the princess of Hyrule after fighting a horde of Bulblin, he was uneasy enough without the added nerves that the voice always brought with it. He took a deep breath and watched as the princess paused just outside of the gates and looked over the small group. It was probably Link's imagination, but he could have sworn he and the princess had locked eyes, if only for a moment.

"People of Hyrule," she spoke, her voice ringing clear through the air, silencing the cheering of the people in the streets. "Today you have come to show your love for me and this kingdom, and for that I am ever grateful. But danger overtook you during your travels and I am ashamed to say I was not prepared to defend you like I should have. However, you seem to have your own champions amongst you that are more than willing to lay down their lives to defend the defenseless and protect those who cannot protect themselves.

"Today, before honor is paid to me, honor I only earned through birth, we will honor the courage and strength of those who stepped forth and looked danger in the face and defied it. Come forth, you the heroes of today, the backbone and strength of Hyrule." The princess beckoned them forward and one by one they went up the steps to stand before their princess and receive whatever thanks she saw fit to give them.

Different.

Link schooled his face into a polite smile and ignored the sudden and overwhelming sense of urgency that came over him. It wouldn't do to cause a scene in front of everyone.

"I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, thank you, my heroes."

When the princess inclined her head to bow to them more than just the cheering of the people rose from the silence.


End file.
